


What Girlfriends Are For

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/F, Mentor/Sidekick, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet muses on Karen's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Girlfriends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Karen Vick/Juliet O'Hara, playful, mentor

It’s rare that a woman in such an occasionally chauvinistic field finds a friend as good as Karen. Juliet knows she’s been pretty blessed in having Karen in her life to show her the ropes of cophood, and teach her to temper her enthusiasm. 

Karen was also the woman who taught her how to truly kiss – the one who showed her how to touch and caress another woman’s neck, to caress and suck her nipples to pebbled hardness, to stroke and tease a woman’s clit to swollen, throbbing hardness. 

Juliet’s world had been opened, and she would never again look back. Instead, she’d rely on Karen to show her flaws, her missteps, before they truly showed. After all, what else were girlfriends for?


End file.
